Befriending Seto Kaiba
by Aintaru
Summary: (COMPLETE) Just a short introduction to how Kaiba met the new girl in town and the quick reactions they took to each other. S.Kaiba/OC


"Students..."

"..."

"I'd like to introduce your new classmate. Miss Evangelise Aishwarya, please step forward."

XOXOXOXOX

Soft black curls were held together in a high ponytail as a few strands escaped the vice hold and shaped themselves around the female's face. Pale green eyes defined by dark coal lines glanced around the room behind designer glasses.

The pink blazer was too snug for her comfort and the blue skirt was too short for her height. Nonetheless, she wore the girl's uniform with sophistication. Black leggings covered any unwanted attention and left no room for wrong impressions.

Regardless, she was the new piece of meat on the market. Yeah... That's how the majority of the guys looked at her. But she was not for sale. Oh no. Far from.

"Miss Aishwarya, I take it you are still learning the Japanese language, yes?" The professor questioned. At her nod he let an 'ah' out and searched his desk for some papers. He then glanced around the room and found an open spot.

Hesitantly, he looked towards said neighbor of the open spot. "Miss Ais-

"Eve."

The male population seemed to hang to that single syllable as they leaned forward in their seats. Only a few of them didn't, which she mentally congratulated. Clearing his throat, the professor continued while sending the offending males a rather parental look. "Miss Eve, please take the available seat next to Mister Kaiba."

Pale green locked with steel blue eyes across the room. She kept her pace normal but stopped at the sound of snickering. Lazily, her head rolled to her left as her eyes landed on a snickering male. He quickly stopped and sat straight at the narrowing of her eyes, to which she then proceeded to ignore him and continue to the back of the room.

Any whispers that had started at her arrival quickly ended with that small scene before Eve took her seat next to 'Kaiba.'

If there was one language she understood, it was business. And he was business. Eve gave a small nod to which, surprising the rest of the student body, he returned.

Settling to take her laptop out from under her arm, Eve slid her briefcase under her desk. The rest of the class was quiet, only the sounds of scribbling and typing could be heard as the teacher continued writing on the board.

The bell sounded soon enough, and as she gathered her things from under the desk, the professor called out to Eve and Kaiba.

Eve let out an inaudible sigh as she removed her glasses and folded them. Placing them in her briefcase she walked forward towards the professor's desk.

"Miss Eve, I took the privilege of looking up your schedule. You are in most advanced classes provided here at Domino. I would like to appoint Kaiba," he then glanced at said student then back at Eve. "As your guide -should you have any difficulty with the language.-" He added lastly.

Eve remained quiet. So did Kaiba. The professor began to feel a bit unnerved and hastily handed her schedule to Kaiba. "Dismissed," the teacher coughed as both students proceeded to walk out of the class room.

He supposed he wouldn't mind at the moment. She didn't seem to be one of _those_ girls. "Come." He ordered and turned on his heel to walk down the halls. Quietly, She followed after him.

Nothing eventful so far. After a couple of turns, they both arrived at her Physics AP class. Sliding the door open, Kaiba walked in and handed the paper over to the professor before walking over to his desk.

"Interesting indeed," murmured the professor as she took a glance over at Kaiba and then the new student. "You are of Indian heritage?" Eve nodded. "Well," the professor stood. "It's a pleasure to meet you Evangelise, I'm Professor Nguyen. Also a transfer like yourself." She smiled at the new student to which was returned.

"Like wise." Eve smiled gently as she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Well, bell's about to ring. Why not sit down next to Seto?"

If it was one thing she noticed about Prof. Nguyen, it was definitely the lack of using surnames. Eve cocked her head to the side, seeing as that she was a bit confused on who 'Seto' was.

Clearing his throat, Eve turned to meet those cold blue eyes again. She gave him a curt nod and walked over to the desk she'd now be sharing.

Nothing else out of the ordinary happened that day. Except maybe the few glances Eve caught from Kaiba looking at her laptop. She was typing away while pretending to pay attention to the class. He smirked at the action, though it went unseen by anyone in the class.

The rest of school went by and it was finally the ending bell of the day. Eve had definitely found it strange to be in all the same classes as Kaiba, but well... What more could one expect when they were smart?

xoxoxoxox

The next day Eve was already seated in class, waiting for the fifteen minute bell to ring. She was already enthralled in her laptop, her finger tips typing away at a fast pace. She took a chance to glance up when She heard giggling. Seto Kaiba had just arrived.

"Good morning Seto," a girl spoke softly while holding her arms under her chest in an attempt to push her bosom up. She instantly faltered with her dreamy and 'sexy' smile as he glared at her with his cold eyes.

"Don't call me that," he whispered icily, something Eve couldn't help but smirk at. He glanced at her and narrowed his eyes as he walked towards his desk.

Eve's eyes were glued on her screen again as she continued her work. "Good morning, _Seto_." Eve imitated the previous girl, obviously not aware of the murderous glare he was sending her that stopped short after he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

She smirked again as he just 'hn'd. Eve couldn't help but let her grin widen as she noticed the girl from the front of the room's jaw slacken. Shaking her head, she placed on her stoic mask and continued on until the bell rang. Closing her work program, she slipped her laptop into the briefcase and took out a rather boring looking notebook and a pen.

Class flew by again and Eve now found herself in a dark science class sitting next to Seto. Class discussion was now being held and apparently she was the only one fool enough to have such a match with him. Of course, she wasn't sure why. It's not like he was biting people's heads off or anything. If not, he glared at people as much as she did just to keep them away.

Eve smiled internally, that's probably why Prof. Nguyen paired the both of them together for today's project.

But... the conversation had escalated to the point where they both whispered heatedly to each other.

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Should I? You're just upset I beat you at your own game."

Least to say, Kaiba was shocked. Everyone knew who he was. How could she not?

Eve smiled as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You've got to be someone very high to say something like that, Kaiba." She finally deducted. "But unfortunately for you, I'm serious."

The smile turned into a smirk as he finally crossed his arms. He'd think of something to counteract her statement. This project was to take a week. He'd find something...

xoxoxoxox

Classes finally ended again and Eve collected all her belongings. All the students had already left the classroom, which left her quite alone. Finally, she hefted the weight of the briefcase until she caught sight of a shine.

Eve looked up to find one of Kaiba's PDA's, which was very unlike him to do such. She took a hold of it and placed it in her bag. It was too late to go after him, and it was already Friday. Sighing, she decided that she'd do some research and find where he lived.

Eve wasn't daddy's little helper for nothing.

xoxoxoxox

The next day, Eve found herself wearing a Marion Ravenwood peasant blouse with a dark brown leather under bust corset over it. White long sleeves reached her elbows but exposed her shoulders and forearms. Skin tight, but comfortable, leather pants graced her features and left nothing to the imagination. Eve's hair was set loose and bounced in long wavy curls behind her.

Entering the building, she gazed in a bit of amazement. Hell... Maybe she should have done some more homework on him before she took him on in science class. Shaking her head, Eve walked over to the receptionist.

Taking one look at Eve, the receptionist smiled. Eve gave her a curt nod in return before explaining to her, "I'm here on business. I must see Mister Kaiba, personally."

The receptionist studied Eve's person and form for a minute before she replied. "Unfortunately, you'll have to schedule an appointment. I was instructed to handle any interruptions without the need to call his office."

Eve smiled and nodded her head at the receptionist. She understood quite intently that her job might be on the line if she did not follow his command. He seemed the type. The receptionist gave Eve a grateful look at her understanding as she pulled out her cell phone.

A ring on the other side was briskly answered. "What?"

"Hello to you too, lover-boy." Eve smiled. She could only imagine his indignation and fury at her comment.

"How did you get this number?" He demanded from her.

Shaking her head, she ignored him. "Send one of your guards to escort me to your office. I have something of yours I'd like to return personally."

She then pressed the red on her droid and waited.

He must be pissed. To be hung up on! To have someone, a nobody he didn't even know, demand something from him? She chuckled. Eve was beginning to think after two days of observation that he was just too up-tight. Then again, she was too... but Eve still allowed herself to feel free sometimes.

The receptionist looked at Eve with wide eyes. She must think the young woman before her crazy too. Eve gave the receptionist a wink before spotting a man in a black suit talking into an ear peace. He glanced her way from behind his dark shades and gave her a nod.

Walking over towards the guard, she let him guide her into the private elevator. Much too high for her comfort, and passing over sixty floors, Eve finally heard the 'ding' of arrival.

She had contacts on today, so she had quite a nice view from all angles unlike when she normally wore her glasses. Eve had to admit, the man had style. Still, she quietly followed her escort until he stood before two great mahogany doors. He knocked on it once and she heard the same brisk voice answer.

Eve smiled at the guard as she walked passed him and into Kaiba's office. It was definitely an extravagant view, but she wouldn't let herself be distracted.

He was immersed in his work as she walked toward his desk. Eve's footsteps were strong and bold, like the business woman she was raised to be. His attention was only taken away from his previous task as a silver PDA slid into his view.

"Thought you wouldn't want anyone to get into your files from there." Eve commented as hard eyes landed on her. She automatically raised her hands in defense. "Now don't think I did anything to get you in trouble with the media or something." She then turned to leave. Eve's errand was complete.

He didn't acknowledge her. He didn't need to. It didn't bother her. But just as she reached the handle of the door, she stopped before cheekily saying something. "Though I must say, you need to improve your hacking system. That was just too easy to figure out."

He looked up once more as she left his office. He still hadn't gotten an answer from her about how she got a direct line to his office number. But he'd make sure to find out.

He looked down at his PDA and noticed the new protection software that was installed. Yes... He'd definitely have to keep an eye on her.

XOXOXOXOX

_**A/N:** Thank you for reading. This was originally a whole story I was working on... Maybe I'll get into the mood to continue it again. Please leave a comment with food for thought if you'd be so kind. :) And as always, I own nothing but the idea of the story and the original characters. (originally written back in 09/10/2012 so I apologize for the errors and all that jazz.) I also want to apologize since I originally published this fic in the wrong p.o.v. If you happen to catch anything, don't be shy to point them out~_


End file.
